1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a degreasing method for removing organic ingredients from a body formed by shaping the raw material paste.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-020173 describes a method for degreasing a silicon-carbide body in an atmosphere with an oxygen concentration of 1%˜20% to heat the silicon-carbide body to such a temperature that its binder ingredient decomposes. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-020174 describes a continuous degreasing furnace equipped with a muffler, transport mechanism, heating mechanism, gas-introduction mechanism, gas-exhaust mechanism and the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-001843 describes a degreasing method such as follows: in a temperature range at which combustible gas is generated by thermally decomposing organic matter, an explosion of combustible gas inside a degreasing furnace or exhaust systems (exhaust damper, exhaust duct) is prevented by setting the oxygen concentration in a degreasing furnace (oxygen concentration in the furnace) at or below a predetermined level, while thermal loss by exhaust gas discharged through exhaust systems (exhaust damper, exhaust duct) is reduced by controlling the combustible gas concentration in a degreasing furnace (combustible gas concentration in the furnace) within a predetermined level. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.